A roller mill is disclosed in Chinese Patent No. ZL94110912.7, which includes a grinding disk, grinding rollers, a main shaft, a holder, a base, an upper shell and a lower shell. The grinding disk is located in the lower shell. The grinding rollers are movably mounted above the grinding disk by the holder. The holder is mounted to the base by the driving main shaft, and is located in the upper shell. The holder is driven by the main shaft and a belt pulley. A hopper is mounted on the base, a discharge tube is mounted below the lower shell, and an adjustable gap is presented between a grinding surface of the grinding disk and the grinding roller, to form gap-type grinding surfaces. When the main shaft mounted at the upper portion rotates, the main shaft drives the holder to rotate, and the holder in turn drives the several grinding rollers distributed at the periphery of the holder to revolve around the main shaft. The grinding disk does not rotate, and when materials pass by the grinding disk corresponding to the grinding rollers, the grinding rollers will revolve around the main shaft and at the same time revolve on its own axis by friction torques, thus in this way, the materials will be crushed by the rolling of the grinding rollers and the grinding disk. An elastic mechanism is mounted on a connecting bolt between the upper shell and the lower shell, to prevent a situation that an oversize materials are stuck when passing between the grinding surface of the grinding disk and the grinding rollers.
The above patent has the following issues.
1. Providing an adjusting screw and the elastic mechanism outside the shell may result in a complicated structure, and the several outer shells are required to be guided and positioned, which imposes a high requirement on the manufacture, requires a large processing amount, and increases possibilities of occurrence of various faults of the device.
2. Most of regulations and adjustments of the device must be manually operated, and these operations must be performed after the equipment stops, which increases the labor intensity and wastes production time.